Love for the Hitokiri
by XAnimeLuverZ135X
Summary: Makoto Setsuna falls in love with the Battousai against her brother's will. There's a love octagon


Caution! Story rated R for violence, romance and language  
Disclaimer I do not own RuRouni Kenshin but I do own Setsuna!!  
Love for the Hitokiri  
  
-:- Makoto Setsuna's POV -:- I walked into the dim lighted hallway. I could barely make out the figure of my brother, Shishio and Miss Yumi walking towards me. "Good evening my dear brother" I said. "Setsuna what are you doing?" he asked. "I'm just getting a fresh breath of air. Is that a problem or do I have to ask you?" I said sarcastically. "Haha Funny!" he said jokingly. I scoffed and said, "Now excuse me I'm going for walk" as I opened the door, the leaves blew swiftly in a circle. I exhaled deeply and I headed for the walkway leading to the forest. I walked into the forest and decided to go to the bank. Out of nowhere out popped someone. I didn't recognize the person so I backed up and pulled out my Wakisashi. "Whoa be careful with that," said the stranger. Another stranger popped out and said, "Leave her alone!" I recognized that voice. It was Soujiro. "Soujiro is that you? I thought you had left," I asked him. "I have been waiting in the forest Miss Setsuna," he replied. "Soujiro?" said the stranger. There was a bit of light from the moon, barely enough to make out what the stranger looked like. He was tall, with brown spiky hair. He had red bandana wrapped around his forehead. He wore white clothes and he wore bandages around his chest and arms. You could tell this because his shirt looked open. The stranger spoke again, "Soujiro is that you? It's me Sanosuke Sagara." "Sanosuke?" Soujiro repeated. "Yes the one who was with Kenshin Himura and battled Monk Anji. "Yes I remember you. The rooster head," he said smiling. "HEY don't call me that!" he shouted. "This is Makoto Setsuna" Soujiro said pointing to me. I put my sword away and Sanosuke took my hand and shook it. "As you heard I am Sanosuke Sagara" he said letting go of my hand. "Wait, did you say Makoto?" Sanosuke asked. "Yes, why?" Soujiro asked. "Because Shishio's name is Makoto Shishio! You can't be related to that creep!" Sanosuke said. "Hey shut up! My brother can kick your ass" Whoops I thought aloud. "Excuse me Missy?" "Nothing" I said. I went to bank and sat down leaning against both of my palms. "I know my brother isn't the best person but I love him, he took care of me when our parents died and well he's the closest thing to family" I said to Sanosuke and Soujiro without looking at them. I felt Sanosuke and Soujiro sit next to me. "Well my family wasn't the best either. Actually, they were so mean. They liked to abuse me and my so called "brothers" always got me in trouble. The only thing I could do was smile. Then I met Mr. Shishio. He told me that only the strong survive and the weak die. I followed what he said and with the single Wakisashi he gave me I killed them all." Soujiro said looking into the sky. "Well er. that's nice," Sanosuke said. At that moment I looked into Sano's eyes. And suddenly we leaned in to kiss but Soujiro popped in and said, "Miss Setsuna shouldn't you get back? Mr. Shishio will get mad!"  
  
I screamed. I got up and began to leave. "Did I disturb you?" he called after me. "No really?" I said annoyed. Sanosuke stared at me and then at Soujiro. "Soujiro do you mind leaving?" I asked. "I was going to anyway," he said turning around and disappearing. "Do you want to come to the dojo and meet my friends" Sanosuke questioned. "Sure!" I said grinning. We began to walk. -:- Soujiro's POV -:- I ran back to Mr. Shishio. I walked into the hallway calling "Mr. Shishio! Mr. Shishio!" I opened the door and spilled to Mr. Shishio, "Mr. Shishio Setsuna has left with Sanosuke Sagara!" "WHAT!?" roared Mr. Shishio. "Yes they were at the bank and they were about to." I paused. "What? What were they about to do?" he asked angrily. I sighed and said grimacing, "They were about to kiss! Then Setsuna told me to leave." "What!?!?!?" yelled Mr. Shishio. "Setsuna can't get involved with that Sanosuke Sagara! Or Kenshin Himura!" he continued. "I told her about the Battousai! I knew she wouldn't listen!" roared Mr. Shishio again. "Well Lord Shishio did you tell her about the rooster head?" Miss Yumi said coming into the conversation. Mr. Shishio froze. "No, I didn't think she would fall in love with that guy!" he continued shouting. "Soujiro follow them!" he commanded and I did as I was told. I crept out of the castle and ran for a few blocks thinking they were ahead of me. After a while I found them and followed cautiously.  
  
-:- Sanosuke's POV -:-  
  
"How can you live with Shishio? He's so cruel!" I asked. Setsuna laughed and said, "Not the way I know him. He took me in when I was just a baby. But when he was out killing people I stayed with my grandmother. I was petrified of him because in front of me he slaughtered her. But then he was going to kill me when I was about to tell the police but he stopped. That was about the time he found Soujiro. I was 6 years old."  
  
"So you grew up with Soujiro and he's like you brother," I said. "Well not exactly Soujiro has always had this crush on me and Shishio has encouraged it" At that point I once again found myself staring into Setsuna's eyes. They were a beautiful dark brown. She had shoulder length jet black hair. She wore a long red kimono with black sleeves.  
  
We leaned again. Thank goodness no Soujiro! Our lips met we kissed for about a minute or two. Then she pulled away and said, "If my brother was to find about this you would be dead!" (Sanosuke- @.@) It was like having the life sucked out me right there. We kept walking. Soon we arrived at the dojo. "Kenshin!" I called. Kenshin stepped out.  
  
-:- Setsuna's POV -:- When Kenshin stepped out something came over me. I knew at once it was no ordinary feeling. Kenshin had long red hair tied in the back, he had a crossed shaped scar on his left check just as my brother had described and he carried a sword. "Hello there Sano" he said smiling. "Kenshin this is Makoto Setsuna" said Sanosuke. "Hello there Miss Setsuna" he said smiling. "are you related to Shishio by any chance?" he asked. "Yes Sir, he's my older brother" I replied. "Hey Kenshin where are you?" called a woman's voice. Out stepped a girl with black hair and brown eyes. "Hey Missy this is Setsuna" he said. "Nice to meet you, I am Kaoru" she said. I smiled. Out came a black haired boy with a wooden sword, "Hey Yahiko don't be so rude" said Sanosuke. He looked at me and said, "Who are you?" Sanosuke was about to hit him but I caught his hand. "Hey thanks?" "Setsuna, Makoto Setsuna" I said. "Your related to Shishio!?!" shouted Kaoru. "Yes, but I am nothing like my brother I am the complete opposite except for the sword techniques" Kaoru left followed by Yahiko. Kenshin was left and I was left with Sanosuke we sat down and Sanosuke asked," So what do you think" "They all seem nice" I replied but that wasn't the whole truth about Kenshin, I could feel this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach an soon realized I had fallen in love with Kenshin Himura the Ex Battousai the Manslayer. If my brother found out he surely be mad. He'd be more than mad infuriated. So I had to keep this a secret, my love for Kenshin and the small kiss I had shared with Sanosuke. 


End file.
